


【HQ】10月31日

by nmsn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmsn/pseuds/nmsn
Summary: Asahi goes to the gym with Nishinoya at after school. And Nishinoya says “Trick or Treat!!”※writing in Japanese
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 1





	【HQ】10月31日

「旭さん！ トリック・オア・トリート！」

放課後の教室に響く声に東峰が振り返ると、後方のドアから西谷がブンブンと手を振っていた。県大会の一件以来、不定期で迎えに来るようになったこの後輩の存在はすぐに東峰のクラスにも馴染んだようで、今もさっそく教室で思い思いに放課後を過ごしていた級友たちに囲まれている。

「東峰の後輩くんじゃん。クッキーやるよ」  
「うっす、あざーっす！」  
「あ、私もグミあげる。出迎えご苦労さま」  
「ふぉおお、あ、あざっす！」

単身で臆せず三年の教室に押しかけてくるくせに、初めの頃は東峰以外に声をかけられると挙動不審になっていた西谷だったが、今では随分と打ち解けているようだ。賑わう彼らに背を向けて、東峰は開いていた教科書とノートを慌ただしく片付けながら、前の席に寄りかかって器用にペンを回しているクラスメイトを見上げた。

「今日はもう行くよ。わざわざ付き合ってもらったのに悪いな、野間」  
「気にしなくていいよ。ウチら吹部の三年はもう引退で部活もないし」

彼女はへらりと笑うと、手にしていたペン先を振って東峰を追い払うような仕草をした。

「東京に行くのはウン年ぶりの快挙なんだって？ 練習頑張んなよ。応援してる」  
「サンキュ。じゃあまた明日」  
「ばいばーい」

ひらりと白い手が翻る。それにひらひらと手を振り返して、東峰は鞄を手に急いで西谷に駆け寄った。

「悪い、待たせたな」  
「ふぃえ、らいじょぶでふ！」

快活な西谷にしては珍しく、モゴモゴとおぼつかない返答だ。いつぞやにテレビ番組で見たリスのようになったその頬袋に一瞬目を見開いた東峰は、呆れて彼を囲む級友を見まわした。

「お前らさあ……」  
「いや、すまん。後輩くんなんでも嬉しそうに受け取ってくれるからさ、ついあげすぎちまったというか」  
「ごめーん。東峰もいる？ 芋けんぴ美味しいよ」  
「俺はいいよ。それじゃあもう行くから」  
「おう、また明日」  
「バイバイ。西谷くんも」  
「ふぁっす！」

普段は背中を押されて歩く廊下を、今日は東峰の方が西谷の腕を引っ張って進む。階段に近づいたところでようやく歩調を緩めて、頬が元の大きさに戻った西谷と並んで歩きながら東峰はホゥと息を吐いた。

「前から思ってたけど、やっぱ西谷のコミュ力すげーな……」  
「あざっす！ でも俺のコミュ力とかより、旭さんのクラスの先輩たちがやさしーんですよ」  
「そうかなあ」  
「そっすよ。にしても旭さん、なんか用事あったんじゃないですか？ なんだったら俺、先に部活に行ってましたけど」

気遣わしげな西谷に首を傾げてから、ああ、と先程まで睨めっこをしていたアルファベットの群れに思い至る。東峰は頬を掻くと「情けねえ話なんだけど」と肩を竦めた。

「英語の小テストで赤点取っちゃって……再テストが今度あるから、英語がめちゃくちゃできるクラスメイトにわからないところ聞いてたんだ。だいたいの話は終わったから気にしなくて大丈夫」

野間は英語の成績が抜群に良く、進学クラスを抑えて学内一位に輝いたこともある。ちょうど早めに切り上げられたホームルーム後に、部活まで少し時間があるからと小テストで間違えた構文を中心にいくつか要点を教えてもらっていたのだった。

「ふぅん、旭さんのカノジョかと思いました。邪魔しちゃったかなーって」  
「野間は俺みたいなのタイプじゃないよ。確か同じ部活の後輩に付き合ってる奴がいたはずだし」  
「そこは奪ってやるってくらいの気概を見せましょうよ！」  
「だからそういうのじゃないってば……」

拳を握って力説する西谷と笑いながら階段を降りていく。トトトッと軽快に先を行く彼の、こめかみ近くに飾られた――というよりも突き刺さっている、ピンクのヘアピンに東峰は気がついた。

「西谷、それどうした？」

トントンと耳元を示して尋ねると、「そういえば！」と立ち止まった西谷はズイっと手のひらを差し出した。

「トリック・オア・トリート！」  
「あー、ハロウィンか。そういやさっきも言ってたっけ」

やたら菓子を渡されていたのはそれでか、と納得しながら踊り場の隅で鞄を漁る。その間も傍らでヒョコヒョコと動くピンク色につい頬が緩んだ。

「というかそれで仮装なんだ？」  
「いーんすよ、ようは気のもちようってやつです！」  
「西谷らしいな……あー、悪い。のど飴かチョコがあったはずなんだけど、もうないや」  
「じゃあトリックの方ですね！」

お菓子をもらえず口惜しがるかという東峰の予想を裏切って、目の輝きを一層増した西谷はぐっと東峰の制服を引っ張った。

「すんません、ちょっと屈んでもらえますか？」

――なるほど、そうやって屈んだ相手の耳元でデカい声出しておどかすんだな。

これまた西谷らしくわかりやすい悪戯だ。おまけに彼の大声はかなりの迫力を持つから、なおさら効果的だろう。鼓膜を傷めるほどじゃないといいけど、と内心ヒヤヒヤしながら東峰は西谷が届きやすいように腰をかがめた――が、しかし。

身構えた大声はなく、柔らかな感触が東峰の頬に押しつけられる。チュッ、と可愛らしい音を立てて離れた唇に、ぎしりと東峰は固まった。それを見た西谷が満足そうに笑う。

「っし、トリック大成功！」  
「い、いやいやいや……ちょ、っと待って？ なに今の」  
「クラスの女子からヘアピン借りるついでに伝授された必殺トリックです！ さっすが、効果抜群！」

幸い周囲にひと気はなく、あらぬ噂や冷やかしの心配はなさそうだったが、無邪気にグッと親指を立てる西谷にめまいがする。もう少し丁寧な説明を求めたところ、ざっくばらんな彼曰く、お菓子を持っていなかったためにクラスメイトからヘアピンを付けるいう悪戯をされた西谷は、彼女たちから部員相手にせっかくのハロウィンを楽しむよう唆か――もとい、アドバイスされたらしい。

『自分より背が高い相手ほど効果バツグンなんだって』  
『俺よりデカいって……全員じゃねえか！』  
『え、やっぱ男バレってみんな西谷よりデカいの』  
『ウケる』  
『ウケねえ！ いや、マネの一年は俺より小さいけど……』  
『きゅうじゅっぱー全員じゃん。ダイジョブダイジョブ、西谷ならやれるって！』  
『むしろ西谷にしかできないよこれは！』

「――そうまで言われちゃオトコがすたるってことで、とりあえず昼休み使ってタメの全員に突撃したんですけど」と再び階段を降りながら西谷は指を一本立てた。

「まず龍のクラスに行ったら、お菓子を持ってなくてさっそくトリック大成功でした。ただ力たちのところまで一緒に行こうぜって誘うつもりだったのに、あいつ机に突っ伏したまま動こうとしなくって」  
「た、田中……」  
「しかたねーから一人で久志のクラスに行ったら、あいつもお菓子がなかったんでトリックしようとしたんですけど、あとちょっとのところで勘づかれて逃げられて」  
「すごいな木下……」  
「おまけに力たちに全部バラされたんですよ！ 四組に行ったら待ち構えていた力からミルキー、一仁からはカントリーマアム、そんで久志からは改めて『ガリガリくんをおごる券』をもらいました」

そう言って西谷はポケットから折りたたまれた紙片を取り出した。ルーズリーフを破り取ったらしきそれをぴらぴらと振りながら「今日の部活帰りに使うつもりです」と嬉しそうに笑う。

「三年の階には旭さん迎えにいくついでにと思って放課後にしたんですけど、大地さんとスガさんは教室にいなかったんで、旭さんでトリック成功二人目です！」

ブイサインで誇らしげに胸を張る西谷に、東峰はなるほどと頷きかけてはたと気づいた。西谷より背が高いといえば、彼が日ごろから慕ってやまない彼女ももちろんその一人だ。

「それって、もしや清水にもやるつもり……？」  
「俺がそんなオトコらしくない方法で潔子さんにチューしようと企むとでも！？」  
「だっ、だよな〜！」  
「……うう、でも、その、もしかして万が一のコトもあるしと思っていたらちょうど廊下でお姿をお見かけしたので声をかけたんですが」  
「かけたんだ……」

食ってかかってきたときの怒気から一転、もじもじと頬を染めた西谷が再びポケットに手を突っ込んで、今度は大事そうにそっと透明な小袋を取り出した。かわいい黄色が両縁を彩るその中には、ぽってりとした白い塊が収まっている。

「マシュマロを一個もらいました……」  
「そ、そう……よかったね……」

家に帰ったら神棚に飾ります、とあまりに真剣な面持ちで言う彼に「ちゃんと食べな？」と苦笑してから、東峰は首を傾けた。

「ってことは一年にも仕掛けるつもりか？」  
「うっす。やるならとことん最後まで！」

ウォオオオ、と雄叫びを上げる西谷に冷や汗をかいて辺りを見まわす。放課後の校内は賑やかで、さほど気に留められていない様子にホッと胸を撫で下ろした東峰は、ふと湧いた懸念を口にした。

「でも、キスはこう……セクハラやパワハラになることもあるから、大声を出すとかに変えた方がよくないか？」  
「――セクハラでした？」

心の底まで見透かすような大きな目にジッと見つめられて、東峰はとっさに視線を逸らせた。気まずさに頬を掻こうと手を上げかけて、先ほど西谷の唇が触れた箇所だと思い出して慌てて下ろす。

「う、俺はもういいんだけど。田中みたいにショックを受ける人もいるだろうし、特に先輩に逆らえない後輩にやるのはどうかなーって」  
「ふぅん、そーいうもんですかね……わかりました！ じゃあ翔陽たちには旭さんの案の方でトリックしますね！」

ハロウィンの常套句を忘れて、いたずらをする前提の西谷に再び苦笑を浮かべる。  
部室棟の階段下に影山を見つけてさっそく駆け出していく西谷の後ろを歩きながら、東峰はそっと胸元に手を当てた。カーディガンを握り締めた手のひらの下も、耳の奥もドクドクとうるさくて、心なしか頬も熱い。知らず、ぽろりと言葉が落ちた。

「吊り橋効果……」


End file.
